Death to Romance
by JenLea
Summary: COMPLETE! Dawn Marie and Paul London, two very different people. Both are third wheels to their best friends and hate romance. Can love blossom?
1. Third Wheel Syndrome

Death to Romance

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are property of the WWE

Dawn Marie silently groaned as she watched Jackie Gayda, her best friend sit on the lap of her fiance, Charlie. She had been watching them make-out like love sick teenagers for hours now and needless to say, she was sick of it.

Since her last boyfriend had cheated on her, Dawn was sick of romance. She hated chocolate and flowers. Romantic songs only made her roll her eyes in disgust. At the mention of Cupid, she would pretend to gag.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she thought it may have been 'Third Wheel Syndrome'.

'Third Wheel Syndrome' was a phrase created by Jackie WAY before she had met Charlie. The way she defined it was simple.

_Third Wheel Syndrome is when you grow sick of romance because you are forced to watch two people madly in love make out and make googly eyes. That kind of crap._

"Aww ... how cute!" Dawn blurted out. Jackie glared at her as Charlie stifled a laugh. I f there was anything Jackie hated more, it was being told how cute she and Charlie were together.

"You know what? I'm going to kill you!" Jackie snarled, struggling out of Charlie's grasp. Luckily for Dawn, he was too strong.

"Be nice," he warned, speaking to both Dawn and Jackie. "You, stop trying to kill your best friend. You, stop annoying Jackie into killing you,"

"Yes," Dawn murmured. She closed her eyes and turned her head as Charlie and Jackie began to make out. It didn't exactly bother her, but she had no desire to see them make out again.

Dawn had been there with Jackie through it all. New love, engagement, wedding plans. She had supplied the bridal magazines. She had listened to Jackie babble about last names. She had covered up the real reason why Jackie and Charlie had been late for thr house show.

Yet, she still hated watching them make out.

_Death to ... ROMANCE! _she thought bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul London turned his head in disgust as he watched Torrie, his best friend's wife kiss Peter, his best friend.

Since the sudden break-up of his last relationship, Paul had taken to hanging out with his best friend and his wife. The past six weeks had been filled with Torrie constantly babbling about how they were trying to concieve.

"I am so bored," Paul muttered. Peter glanced at him.

"Sorry, Man. Starting a family is real important to Torrie," Peter apologized, as if it was his fault. Paul shrugged. He could care less.

Since losing his last girlfriend, Paul had been sick of romance. He could care less about going out of his way to buy flowers and chocolate. Love songs only made him turn the radio off in disgust.

He still couldn't get used to hearing Torrie talk about her menstrual cycles.

"Just face it! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" Paul snapped. Torrie's mouth dropped open in disbeliaf.

"Come on!" she screeched, pulling Peter out of the room.

Glancing around, Paul caught Dawn's eye. Something told him she too was a third wheel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Do you like? The inspiration came from my own recent experiances as a third wheel. I needed to vent and this seemed like the perfect way to do it!

JenLea

Read and Review! Three reviews gets chapter two.


	2. Coffee

Death to Romance Part 2

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are direct property of WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Marie noticed Paul London trying to catch her eye. She didn't care. \

Romance was the last thing on her mind.

Jackie was making out with Charlie.One hand was up her shirt. His other hand was down the back of her jeans. Dawn faked gagging. She couldn't believe the things they did in front of her. Was it too hard to do it in private?

"Get a room," Dawn snarled, sipping a bottle of water. She couldn't help but notice Jackie's dirty look. She could care less. After all, she loved to annoy Jackie for the fun of it!

"Dawn, would you stop doing that?" Jackie muttered angrily. "If you're going to do that everytime, just leave!"

"Babe, relax," Charlie whispered, rubbing her back. He turned to Dawn Marie and sighed softly. "Maybe it's best if you leave,"

"Fine," Dawn stormed off. She didn't need them flaunting how in love they were. It was sickening!

She couldn't take it. She cried herself to sleep nightly. She was alone. Never one to need a man, she didn't understand.

_Why am I so lonely? _she wondered, biting her lower lip.She couldn't cry. She just couldn't. It would have been a direct blow to her pride.

"Dawn?" a masculine voice asked, standing in front of her. Dawn jerked her head up.

"What?" she sniffled. Paul stared at her.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" he asked. Slowly, she nodded.

Paul had never believed in love at first sight. It was something in books, portrayed in movies. It could never AND would never happen to him.

Yet, it had.

"Well?" he asked, watching her sip a mug of Hazelnut coffee. He sighed as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well, what?" she asked, taking a long sip of fragrant coffee.

"Are you a third wheel?" he asked. She shrugged and laughed.

"I guess you could say that," she giggled. Closing her eyes, she could feel love radiating from around. He was an amazing person to be around.

_Love?_ she thought, baffled. He loved her? _Oh no!_

Dawn Marie was afraid of being hurt in love.It had happened once before. After that heartache, she had vowed never to love again.

Her vow was slowly breaking.

"How'd you piss off your couple?" Dawn questioned. Paul chuckled.

"Told Torrie she wasn't pregnant and to get over it.," he replied. "You?"

"Annoyed Jackie while she was making out," she replied. Reaching for a napkin, her hand brushed against Paul. A jolt of electricity ran through her. Startled, she jerked her hand back.

Only one question lingered on her mind.

What was going on between them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Was it well-written? I've had the crappiest day ever ( found out my best friend may get expelled) and this totally made me feel better. Hope you enjoy it and it brings a smile to your face as it did to mine

JenLea

Read+Review (3 reviews gets the next chapter up)


	3. Confessions

Death to Romance Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one. The song is property of Keith Urban. The people are property of WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul nervously checked his watch. Six o'clock was fastly approaching. He had never been so nervous. What was going on? Why was Dawn making him so nervous?

Everything was perfect. The wine was chilled. The lights were dim. Dinner was prepared. Now, the only thing missing was Dawn herself.

Despite his best efforts, he had fallen head over heels in love. He had only known her six short weeks but he already knew he would spend the rest of his life with her.

He was frightened by how in love he was. Dawn never left his mind. She was the first thing on his mind in the morning. She was the last thing on his mind at night. He had never known you could love someone so much.

He jumped as he heard her key card in the door. This was it. He was going to confess his love. He took several deep breaths and met her at the door.

Dawn stumbled in. Her eyes were red. Her face was tear-stained. It was obvious she had been crying. Immediatly, she collapsed in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he cooed, rubbing her back. She sniffled softly. Then, she coughed. Finally, she glanced into his eyes.

"I was at the hospital with Jackie," she murmured, shaking violently. "She had a miscarriage,"

The words seemed foreign on her tongue. Why? Paul was then reminded of how little he knew about the woman he loved.

"Did that upset you?" he asked, trying his best to comfort her.

"Rene," The words seemed hard to get out. Paul nodded. Rene Dupree was her ex-fiance. "He broke up with me because I suffered a miscarriage,"

Paul gasped softly. No wonder she was so hard to reach. She had been hurt beyond belief for something that was beyond her control.

"Babe, this might be a wrong time to say this," He took her by the hand. He turned the CD player on.

The opening chords of Keith Urban's song "Your Everything" began to play. Tenderly, Paul slid his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He began to whisper the lyrics in her ear.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
Like I've never felt with anyone else_

"I love you," he whispered, glancing into her eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he loved her. Her heart held a bigger secret. She couldn't believe it.

As much as she had been hurt in the past, she was aware of one thing.

How much she loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!

Chapter 3 already! Can't believe it. This is easily my most popular fic! Well, read and review. Three reviews gets chapter 4 up!

JenLea


	4. Waiting in a Hospital

Death to Romance Chapter 4

_Waiting in a hospital_

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are property of WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn moved, trying to get the chair handle out of the small of her back. Nervously, she checked her watch. She couldn't believe Paul was still in surgery.

During her match against Torrie, Paul had collapsed. Dawn had known he hadn't been feeling well. She just hadn't known how bad it was. Paul had hid how crappy he felt, so she wouldn't worry.

She had found this incredibly sweet, although idiotic.

His appendix had burst, a life threatening condition.

All Dawn could do was wait, wait and pray for a miracle.

"Any word?" Peter, his best friend asked, walking into the surgical waiting room. She shook her head as he handed her a cup of strong black coffee. She sipped it and winced, realizing it was decaf.

"Why is this decaf!" she snarled, setting the cup on the side table. She closed her eyes, trying to shake off her headache.

"Torrie has me drinking decaf. She says caffiene lowers my sperm count," he explained, shaking his head. Groaning, she smacked herself in her head with her palm. She couldn't believe the things he said.

"Did I really need to hear that?" she asked, yawning. She was beyond exhausted. Yet, sleep eluded her. She had never been so worried about anyone. A nurse, dressed in blue-green scrubs, walked over to them.

"Excuse me, are you two with Paul London?" she asked. Dawn slowly nodded. The nurse grinned.

"How is he?" Peter asked. The nurse sighed.

"He's doing fine. He's a little groggy from the anesthesia but he's asking for you," she said, turning to Dawn.

Dawn jumped to her feet. Eagerly, she followed the nurse. The ward seemed to stretch on and on. Finally, the nurse turned into a room.

Dawn rushed through the door. Paul was sound asleep, a heart monitor monitoring his vitals with quiet beeps.

Silently, she sat beside his bed in a hard blue plastic chair. Rifling through her purse, she found a thick pad of legal paper. A notorious list maker, she always carried it with her. Uncapping a pen, she began to write.

_5/17/06_

_Dear Paul, _

_Hello, My Love. You've given me the biggest scare ever! I was SO afraid I'd lose you. _

_Your appendix burst because you were an arrogant macho man. You could have died! _

_My biggest fear was that you would die before knowing how much I love you. I love you so much, Baby. _

_I can't imagine life without you. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning.You're the last thing on my mind at night. You're in my dreams. I would rather die than lose you._

_I've been hurt by love in the past. Since Rene left me, I vowed never to put my heart at risk. _

_You've made me break my vow. I love you more than the sun and the moon. I'll stop loving you when forever ends._

_I want to bear your children. I want to grow old with you. I want to die in your arms.I have never felt so strongly about someone._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_ Dawn Marie_

Yawning,she sealed the letter. Then, in the gentle glow of the monitors, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two chapters in two days? I've been inspired:)

Three reviews gets chapter 5 up!

Read,Enjoy,REVIEW!

JenLea


	5. Just the Two of Us

Death to Romance Chapter 5

_Just the Two of Us_

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the property of WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was a total menstrual case.

Her period had come, leaving her miserable. She was crampy. She had a headache. She hated her period.

"Why me?" she moaned softly. She glanced around the apartment. It was quiet, too quiet.

Until recently, she had shared the apartment with Jackie. Now, Jackie lived with Charlie and Dawn was alone.

The silence was pierced by the shrill buzz of the doorbell. Struggling to her feet, she hit the call back button.

"Hello?" she called, puzzled.

"Hungry?" a masculine voice called.

"Paul?"

"Who else flys half way across the country to deliver chinese food?"

"I'll buzz you in,"

She put her hand over her heart. The quick beating pulsed beneath her hand. Paul was here!

The front door opened. Dawn turned and saw him walk through. Excited, she rushed into his arms. He swept her off her feet.

"I can't believe you're here!" she squealed. He kissed her hand, and grinned. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. I've been waiting to surprise you," he explained, handing her a single black rose, her favorite flower.

Dinner was eaten in the dim light of the dining room. Conversation was scarce. Everything was communicated via romantic looks.

Afterwards, Paul slipped out of the room. Dawn silently cleaned up. Her thoughts were clear and airy.

_So this is love _she thought, blinking.

They had known each other for eight weeks. With each passing week, she loved him a little more. By the end of the eighth week, she was prepared to love him forever.

"DM, come here," Paul called. Grinning goofily, she waltzed into the living room. She was on air.

This was the love romance novels had described. The airy feeling of lightness, the clumsiness, being unable to imagine life without Paul.

The room was bathed in the soft glow of lavender candles. The opening chords to a familiar song played softly in the background.

Grinning, he offered her his hand. Heisitantly, she slipped her hand in his. He put his arm around her waist.

To the soft tones of Chicago's "You're the Inspiration", they danced.

The whole world melted away. Only Dawn existed for Paul. Only Paul existed for Dawn.

Pausing, she gazed into his eyes. The emotions she saw were undescribable.

Gazing into her eyes, he noticed they held undescribable emotions.

Standing on tip toe, she whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened. Then, he nodded.

Cupping his head, she gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief, not hot, but still passionate.

_Our first true kiss,_ she thought, leaning her head on his chest. She couldn't believe it.

"I love you," he murmured. She sniffled softly. Tears filled her eyes. What she was about to say was the hardest thing ever, at least for her.

"I love you, too,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story is coming so easily! I love writing it.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

Three reviews gets chapter 6 up

JenLea


	6. Hospital Blues

Death to Romance

_Hospital Blues_

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are property of WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn nervously paced the hospital waiting room. She couldn't believe Paul had gotten himself knocked out.

"Worried?" Peter asked, walking out. She nodded, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"How could he have gotten himself knocked out?" she asked, anxiously running her fingers through her hair.

"It was an accident!" Peter said, shaking his head. Dawn sighed. Peter just couldn't understand what was going through her mind.

She sat beside Peter. She bounced her leg up and down in a nervous motion. What if something major happened to Paul? Could she really live without him? Why was she being so morbid?  
"Paul London? Is someone here with Paul London?" a nurse called. Dawn jumped up. She raced over to the nurse.

"I'm his girlfriend," she declared. The nurse motioned for her to follow. Dawn rushed through. Obviously, she was worried.

Paul was sitting up. A clean white bandage was over his left eye. On his right eye, a black eye had formed.

"Dawn?" he asked. She nodded, throwing her arms around him. He pecked her lips with a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. He shrugged.

"My head hurts," he admitted. Dawn nodded knowingly.

"You give me more heart attacks in eight weeks than my dad gave my mom in twenty some-odd years!" she exclaimed. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, it's not like I meant to get knocked out," he said. Shaking her head, she tried not to laugh. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Seriously, Hon, never do that to me again," she said. He nodded, taking her hand. She blinked back tears as she gripped his hand. "I was terrified I'd lose you," His facial expression softened.

"Babe, you're not going to lose me,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 of Death to Romance. Sorry it took so long to post. Enjoy!

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all... ENJOY!


	7. Glory of Love

Death to Romance

_Glory of Love_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Dawn squealed, rushing ahead of him. Paul grinned, shaking his head. He couldn't believe how much Dawn had changed in the twelve short weeks they had known each other. She was more energetic, and MUCH happier.

"What?" he asked, struggling to catch up. Silently, he tried to figure out how she could have convinced him to go hiking. He never managed to keep up with her.

Struggling to keep up, he stared intensely at the beautiful woman before him. He loved her more than it was possible to love someone. In twelve short weeks, they had gone from bitter third wheels to lovers and the best of friends. It was funny what love could do to you.

Love made Paul weak to Dawn's suggestions. It was hard for him to say no to things. For Dawn, love made her strong. She was at her strongest, because of Paul.

Just when Paul thought his feet were going to fall off, they stopped. It was a little brook, small and fast running. It was romantic. It was perfect, for his heart's intentions.

"This look okay?" he asked, hunching over. She nodded, unaware he was rummaging through a pocket, adjacent to his knee.

"It's gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed. "I have something to tell you,"

"Me, too." Paul grinned, trying to contain his happiness.

"You first," she said, sighing. He removed a small black velvet jewlery box. Going on bended knee, he grasped her hand. "Dawn Marie, you have made me the happiest man alive. Would you give me the honor of being your husband for all eternity?"

"Oh my God! Yes," Dawn squealed. He slid the ring on her finger. Then, she embraced him, grinning.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, a surprise ending. This is it! I hope you enjoyed. Depending on your reviews, I may do a sequel.

JenLea


End file.
